Fun In The DigiSun
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Hannah and the others go to the digital world to stop Myotismon for good, and they bring some new friends. Number 5 in my series. Number six is "Final Battle of the Golden Century". Extra story after this is "InuYasha: A Nutcracker Tale". Read and Review!


A/N: Hey! Here's the sequel to "A New Kid In Digischool"!! The song in here, BTW, is "Rockstar" by: Hannah Montana. Trust me, it'll probably (hopefully) be better than any of my other stories. Anyways, enjoy!

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**School's Out, Summer's Begun**_

The bell rang through the halls of the school for the final time of the year. Though it rang loudly, it was completely droned out by the cheers of the students and faculty members. The empty hallways filled quickly with hyperactive teens and escew papers. The students ran to their lockers and grabbed their stuff, then then ran out of the building for the last time untill September. Among these 2,000 or so students were the digidestineds, Tukari, and their three American friends.

"So, who wants to go to my place and celebrate?" Zoe asked her friends as they walked through the park.

"Can't. Takuya and I have soccer practice," Hannah said, indicating the gym bags slung over both of their shoulders.

"Since when do you play soccer?" Polly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I tried out for the team in March! Besides, it's fun!" her older sister exclaimed.

"Ugh. You're becoming more and more like a gogglehead every day..." Damon groaned, flinching when Hannah hit him in the back of the head.

"You guys _are_ coming to the championship game tomorrow night, right?" Takuya asked, putting his hat and goggles on his head.

"You betcha!" Tommy exclaimed, pulling on his orange mushroom hat, which seemed bigger than his head.

"Do you think we'd miss it for anything?" J.P asked.

"Not a chance!" Koichi and Zoe replied at the same time.

"I'll be there!" Tukari exclaimed, putting on her black beret.

"You know I'm in," Koji said, giving Hannah a quick peck on the cheek.

"All right, then! Well, I guess we'll see you guys later, then!" Takuya said, waving back at his friends as he and Hannah walked to the soccer field.

"See you guys at my place after practice!" Zoe called with a wave.

"See you then!" Hannah called back, and then she and Takuya quickly ran to get to practice on time.

"Whoa, that's one big crowd!" Hannah whispered as she heard the cheers come from the stands as she and her team stood on the sidelines, waiting for the game to start.

"Hey, don't worry!" Takuya said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, whatev," she said, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" Takuya asked, then he noticed Koji walking with the rest of the group to the stands. Hannah waved to Koji, who waved back, and then she blew him a kiss. He smiled back to her, then gave her and Takuya a thumbs-up, and headed to his seat.

"You know, I was just wondering," Takuya said, "who's singing at half-time?"

"Huh?" Hannah said, staring at him.

"At the last game of the year, one student comes and sings at half-time," he explained. Hannah shrugged and said, "Well, Taky, you'll have to wait and see."

_What he doesn't know is that I've been working with Izu-chan on a special song for her to sing at half-time. Oh, he'll be surprised! I hope this plan to get him to ask her out will work! It took forever to find the lyrics to "Rockstar", and the fact that I change her outfit magically while backstage is tiring, too. If this doesn't work, I will make sure he asks her out!_ A whistle blew, signaling the team to get ready to run out on the field.

**...****...**

They played for what seemed to be a long time before the half-time whistle blew. Both teams ran to the opposite sides of the field and stood on the sidelines.

"Will the singer for half-time please come down onto the field, please," the announcer said into the microphone. Zoe stood and ran down the steps and onto the field. Takuya's mouth dropped to the floor.

"ZOE?! SHE'S SINGING FOR HALF-TIME?!" he exclaimed. Hannah nodded and replied, "Yep. Just wait untill the she gets ready." Zoe held the mic tightly in her hands. She turned to Hannah, who nodded her head and, snapping her fingers, changed Zoe's outfit to a plaid red and black skirt with a jean part around her waist, along with a black top with only one sleeve that went to her elbow. On her other arm was a long, fingerless, fishnet glove. Her hair had also been put in a side ponytail with a black and red beret. She smiled at her friend, mouthed the word 'thanks', and turned back to the people in the stands. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you

Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin away  
On the inside dyin to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practices  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out

But you don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practices  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star

If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practices  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rockin' it wherever we are

_I really am a rock star  
I really am a rock star_

_I am a rock star!_

_Whoa oh oh!"_

The crowd around her cheered as Zoe took a bow. Then, she ran to where Hannah and Takuya were standing.

"So, how was it?" she asked, blushing slightly when she saw Takuya's face.

"Fantabulous!" Hannah said, giving her friend a great big hug. Takuya just stood there with his mouth open as far as it would go.

_Wow, I wonder who she ment that to be about..._ he thought, blushing a light shade of maroon. He shook his head violently, ridding his mind of the thoughts, for the coach soon blew the whistle, and the game continued.

DiGiMON RULES THiS UNiVERSE!

A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you don't mind that I got this up a little late! I have had the WORST writer's block EVER! I have had to study for finals next week, and pick an event for the field day thing next Tuesday, AND find an outfit for the awards tomorrow! Sheesh, ya think they'd let a seventh grader get some space! Well, 'till next time!

**xoxo,**

**The Nightopian Princess**


End file.
